1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to punch presses, and more specifically to a portable press for particular use in trimming, perforating or otherwise modifying the shape or size of extruded frame members of sash windows or the like at sites of building construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For installation of the outer frames of sash windows or the like in buildings, the present practice is to use frame members which have been produced by extrusion to standard sizes. Particularly in the case of private houses which have been rebuilt or enlarged, however, sometimes outer whidow frames cannot be assembled and installed properly with the use of such standardized frame members. These frame members must then be resized or reshaped.
Relatively simple resizing or reshaping jobs can be done on the site of the building, by means of simple tools which require no great operating force. For more complex jobs, however, or for those which require machinery capable of exerting greater forces, the frame members have had to be carried over to the local agent or some other establishment equipped to perform such work.